memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Automated repair station
The automated repair station was an automated alien space station operational in the 22nd century which repaired vessels for payment. The civilization that built the station was not widely known during this time. Design This station possessed advanced technology that was capable of automatically repairing vessels as well as tending to a wide range of humanoids' medical injuries at remarkable speed. The station's two docking berths consisted of docking arms, umbilical connect ports and a docking port for boarding. The berths could expand and contract to fit a reasonably wide range of vessels. The interior of the station was designed to be very accommodating to the wide range of humanoid species during repairs. Its environmental systems were capable of adapting via temperature and atmosphere. A recreation room was available that included tables, chairs, and food replicators with a view of the repairs. Once a ship entered its docking berths, the station's computer diagnosed its repair needs as well as scanned its crew for medical injuries. It also scanned the ship's databases to find out food recipes and their needs for atmosphere. In return for its repair services, the station would "charge" a fee consisting of one of a list of payments, such as a quantity of warp plasma. If the crew of the ship under repair refused to pay the fee, the station would start damaging the ship until the "bill" was settled. ]] The main room of the station in which the computer interacted with its customers consisted of a holographic projector which displayed the customer's ship and damaged areas. A screen displayed the payment options and payment was delivered to that room. The computer would not answer any questions other than ones relating to the transaction. The station's computer core used the synaptic pathways of humanoid hosts to enhance its processing capabilities. It accomplished this task by integrating the hosts' synaptic brain functions into the station's computer core. These hosts were abducted discretely by the station through tricking one of a crew's members into a restricted area, transporting them into its computer core room, and then producing an almost identical and deceased replica of the individual to be found by the rest of the crew. History This station served several vessels including a Tellarite freighter captain while discretely abducting a few of each of their crews. On the recommendation of the same Tellarite , the Earth starship used the station in 2152, following their need of repairs after an incident in a Romulan minefield. ( ) The station began repairing the ship in record time, and repaired Malcolm Reed's left leg, which had been wounded by a Romulan mine. The Humans at the time were amazed by the technology, including the replicators. The station also attempted to add Travis Mayweather to its collection of hosts, creating , however, this time, Doctor Phlox performed a very extensive autopsy of the doppelgänger and revealed its true nature. Captain Jonathan Archer and Sub-commander T'Pol accessed the restricted computer core room, and, after rescuing Mayweather, were able to escape. They also attempted to destroy the station as they left, however, unbeknownst to them, the station began to repair itself after they left. ( ) Abducted species * Axanar * Cardassian * Ellora * Kago-Darr's species * Klingon * Kreetassan * Peliar Zel native * Vaadwaur * Vulcan * Xepolite * Unnamed humanoids , not all the abducted species were identified. The script at first described the group merely as "at least forty humanoid bodies, pale and dissected," of which they were "all different species, wearing uniforms in various stages of decay." The script went on to comment, "Some of the aliens have apparently been here for months... others for years." Subsequently, the Klingon and Vulcan species were identified, in that order.|The call sheet for Tuesday identified the Klingon, Vulcan, Kreetassan, Elloran, Vaadwaur, the Peliar Zel native (as "Asparagus Head"), and the member of Kago-Darr's species (as Big Head). Also listed is a "Knuklehead", played by actor Michael Doherty.}} Background information The station was designed by Doug Drexler, who was inspired by a Chinese finger puzzle, and modeled by Pierre Drolet. Dialogue suggests that the station was at least 130 light years from Earth. Given the presence of the Vaadwaur corpse, it may be that this station dates back to before the Vaadwaur went into stasis in the fifteenth century, making this station more than six hundred years old. The station's computer voice was supplied by actress and "Dead Stop" director Roxann Dawson. She was not credited for the role. In retrospect, co-creator and Executive Producer Brannon Braga noted, "This idea of a weird automated space station is terrific – totally creepy." ( ) The diagnosis hologram component was among the items which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. External link * de:Automatische Reparaturstation uk:Автоматизована ремонтна станція Category:Space stations